


Be My Baby

by LondonGypsy



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other, Porn, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonGypsy/pseuds/LondonGypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a bloody Threesome, do you really need a summary for that!? ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> My one (and only) Threesome!! 
> 
> As always - huge thanks to my beloved SuperWhoLockGypsy for being an awesome Beta; all remaining mistakes are mine!!

 

“Country?? You gotta be kidding me, aren’t you?”

My look must say a lot because Chloe raises her hands, trying to calm me down.

“Nah, before you judge, listen to me. Those guys...hell, they are amazing. Hot, sexy, and man, they can sing.”

“Oh, come, on... its fucking country. You know I so don’t like that crap,” I say, regretting that I agreed to this. I'm so not into country. Rock, sometimes metal, that’s my thing, but not that “Achy Breaky Heart” shit.

“Sweetie, believe me, when you've seen them, you’ll know what I mean,” my best friend says. She pushes me back into the bedroom, already rummaging through my closet to find me something to wear.

“Chloe, please. Seriously? You really wanna punish me like that? On my birthday?” I raise an eyebrow at her but she stays unimpressed.

“Yeah, that’s exactly why we're doing this,” she explains, unerringly pulling my hottest black top out of the closet.

“This,” she declares adamantly, “and the new jeans.” Snake-like fast she grabs the pair of jeans I just bought, throwing them at me. “Aaand... your pink boots.”

I roll my eyes at her.

“Really? You really wanna make me look like a country chick?”

“Yep, cause you're hot when you're all dressed up.”

I laugh but do what she says, because honestly? When she is determined like that who am I to hold her back? Right, no chance in hell.

I slip into my jeans, pulling the top over my head and sit on the bed to work my feet into my beloved pink cowboy boots, the only thing close to country I own.

“Shooo, bathroom, hair, make-up, now.” She doesn’t even bother with full sentences anymore as she manhandles me to the bathroom and makes me sit on the bathtub.

I sigh, close my eyes and let her do her magic. I feel the brushes, creams, powders and whatever else she uses and silently hope she doesn’t exaggerate. Finally she’s done with my face, but now it is my hair she's paying attention to. I hear her making “tsk-tsk” noises as she brushes and pulls and twists.

“Chloe...” I remind her that there is a human attached to that hair and she chuckles.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm almost done, give me a sec...,” she grumbles. One last twist and she seems content.

“Okay, Sugar, you're ready.” She steps back, a very satisfied expression on her face.

“Will I recognize myself when I look in the mirror?,” I ask easily as I get up, but I know with the first look that she did a great job – as usual.

Big green eyes are looking at me, framed by long dark lashes and only a light touch of eye-shadow, purple, of course; she knows that I love that color. A hint of rouge and lipstick, both light, only accentuating the natural color of my cheeks and lips. I smile and my reflection grins back, tiny wrinkles around the eyes. My long, dark hair falls in waves down my back, the dark red shimmer barely visible, surrounding my face with soft curls, highlighting the contrast of hair and eyes.

I turn, grinning widely at Chloe, who leans against the drawer, obviously happy with her work.

“Thanks, Babe. Turning a duckling into a swan.”

She waves her hand through the air, turning my compliment down.

“Nah, just a little underlining, the beauty was already there,” she states, turning her attention to her own make-up and hair. Five more minutes and she’s ready.

“Okay, Sunshine,” she grins, grabbing her purse and her jacket on the way to the door, letting me barely go to grab my own stuff.

“Let’s go and see how bad your birthday can get.”

I can't help but laugh. With her? It only can turn in either an orgy or the worst night of my life.

She won’t let go of my hand as she pulls me down the stairs and into the car; I guess she’s afraid I would turn and run back. But for now I'm trying to have fun and enjoy my birthday to the fullest.

She slides behind the wheel, watching me with narrowed eyes as I buckle up, before she starts the engine and pulls out of the parking lot.

She switches the radio on and turns the volume up.

I sigh; country, of course.

Chloe chuckles while she maneuvers the car through the traffic.

“Just a little warm-up,” she grins.

“Yeah, I can hear that,” I mumble, trying not to listen, but as usual, my lovely friend won’t let me.

“Nuh-uh, listen closely, Hon, that’s what we're getting later. May I introduce to you: _KANE_!”

She makes some wild gestures with her hand in direction of the radio.

“ _KANE_ , that’s Magenta... Maggie, and she will have the night of her life tonight. It’s her 30th Birthday and hopefully she’s gonna get laid tonight.”

I roll my eyes but I relax in the seat. As crazy as Chloe seems, she is just as lovely and caring. She only wants my best - or at least, what she thinks would be my best. And normally, she was right.

So I just let her, going with it to see what the night brings.

I lean back and listen to her babbling and to the music, which – actually – isn’t that bad.

But before I really can get used to it, she pulls over, parking the car in the smallest space I've ever seen and jumps out of the car.

“Come on, Sugar, we're here.”

She's bouncing by now and I only can shake my head as I climb out of the car.

The club we're about to enter isn’t the biggest, but it’s packed as we walk through the door. The main room is round-shaped, tables are sat around a small dance floor and the stage isn’t more than a step higher than the floor. Most tables are already taken, but Chloe wouldn’t be Chloe if she hasn’t taken care of that. She waves to one of the waiters, handing him a generous tip and before I can speculate any more we're sitting in front of the stage and two cocktails appear in front of us.

I shake my head.

“I'm always wondering how you do that?” I ask while I take a sip of my drink.

“What?” Chloe asks, looking around, giving a wave here and a nod there.

I look at her, grinning.

“That, our table here, everything” I say, including the whole surrounding with my gesture, “it seems like you know everyone in here.”

“Nah,” she answers, “just a few connections, that’s all. You would have them too if you would go out more often.” She points a finger at me, laughing.

“Yeah, I know, just didn’t felt like it, not after...” My voice trails off and my stomach makes a little roll.

“I know,” she coos, serious now, reaching over and caressing my hand.

We didn’t talk about _IT_ that much, only once in a while it comes up, but mostly I try to forget about it.

“Let's not think about that,” I manage to say and force a smile at her.

Chloe observes me with her omniscient blue eyes, but she nods and shifts her attention to the stage.

I take a deep breath, pushing all those shitty feelings aside and try to relax.

I'm taking a sip of my drink as the lights dim down and applause fills the club.

“Ahh, here we go,” Chloe jubilees, sitting a little straighter and focuses the stage with almost hungry eyes.

“Geez, Hon, those guys must have something very special, huh? Haven’t seen you like that...well, in a long time, I'd say,” I can’t help but giggle.

“Just wait until you've seen them,” she shoots back, throwing me a sharp look, but before she can say more, two guys enter the stage and the cheers around us reach a deafening level.

I lean forward a bit to have a better view in the dim light. But all I can see are the shapes of two men, setting up their guitars. Finally the light comes back; just two spots, one for each man and finally I can see them.

One blond, one brown, that’s the first thing I notice. The dark-haired one is closer to me, so I check him out first. He's not that tall but he has a great body, well defined and buff, sturdy legs in tight jeans, the unavoidable cowboy boots and a plain black shirt. He also wears some fingerless gloves, which should look ridiculous but strangely fits his whole attitude. Long brown hair floats in silky waves around strong cheekbones, and steel blue eyes are looking openly into the audience.

I hear Chloe making very appreciative noises next to me.

“The dark one is Christian Kane,” she tells me, “and the blond one is Steve Carlson.”

I shift my gaze over to the other man; he’s leaner than Christian but also in great shape. His jeans are a bit looser, but sitting damn low on his hips, just a hairsbreadth from sliding down and my mouth went dry at the sight. What the jeans have in width, the shirt hasn’t: it’s so fucking tight I can see every muscle, outlined under the thin fabric. Breathing seems suddenly hard work. He’s wearing a couple of necklaces, blinking softly in the spotlights on his tanned chest. I can see that, cause the shirt is half unbuttoned, showing a lot of naked skin. I have to swallow hard; I can hear the dry click in my throat. My eyes slowly slide upwards: a strong neck, a clear-cut chin, covered with stubble; lips, soft and sweet, a straight nose and high cheekbones. As my gaze reaches his eyes, my heart stops beating for a second before it beats faster then it ever had.

Light blue eyes are meeting mine, watching me with intensity, and I literally forget to breathe. I feel a rush of heat hitting my face, hear the blood rushing in my ears and my stomach is filled with a thousand butterflies. I'm holding his gaze; I can’t move, even if I wanted – and FUCK, I'm so not wanting. I could look into these blue eyes for the rest of my life, drowning in them; I wanna curl around his feet, purring like a cat and just look at him for the rest of my being.

I'm gasping for air, I realize that now and I'm trying to remember how to breathe properly, in and out, in and out. That clear blue stare stays on me, registering every little thing, every fucking detail.

And then he smiles at me. Only a little, more a smirk than a real smile but it’s the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. His eyes are sparkling like blue diamonds, small wrinkles around his eyes and his mouth showing that he laughs often and willingly. My hands are shaking, my heart is trying to jump out of my chest and I. Can’t. Breathe.

 _Please, oh my fucking God, please, look away, just for a second. I'm gonna faint any moment and I so don’t wanna have that happen. Not with your eyes on me. Please, God, please_.

And just as I think I can’t take it anymore, his eyes close, only a little, but it is enough for me to draw a deep breath and the blurry edges around my view are clearing out. I still can’t move, I am pinned in place but I am able to fill my lungs with some much-needed air.

I watch him through half-closed lids, but he’s not looking again and I'm feeling a sharp sting deep in my stomach.

It feels like an eternity until the guys are settled, each on a stool, tuning their guitars, but it probably feels like this only for me.

Eventually Christian faces the audience, introduces himself and Steve and he starts playing.

Christian's voice is low and deep, Southern accent drawling out the words, warm and soft. The song is slow, but picks up tempo halfway through, and I'm able to move again. I take a long sip of my drink, eyes still on Steve, but my brain isn’t frozen anymore. His hands are flying over the strings, long, elegant fingers strumming over it, filling the room with his music. And as he opens his mouth to back up Christian at the chorus, my breath hitches again.

His voice is different from Christian's deep Southern twang; a soft, light Californian accent, but with a roughness that gives me chills. He's only supporting the other man, but without that smoky, raspy voice, that makes my heart flutter, the song would sound plain and stale. His face is concentrated now, the only thing that counts is the song and his guitar. His blonde hair is falling in waves around his face, covering his eyes as he leans forward, completely focused on what he's doing.

As the song ends and applause fills the room both men look up, smiling broadly. Christian puts his guitar down and starts talking. I can't make out any words, though, because my entire attention is focused on the man next to him. He doesn’t look up; he's tuning his guitar with a passion I've never seen.

“... and now, Steve.” I can hear his name and his head lifts, slowly and trance-like. His eyes find me in an instant and I'm back to not breathing. He locks his gaze with mine, holding it, then he starts singing.

“ _The night we met, I knew that I needed you so, and if I had the chance I never let you go, so won’t you say you love me, I make you so proud of me, will make them turn their heads, everywhere we go...”_

His words, his voice, every single syllable is a caress, a tender touch, washing over me, leaving me helpless, boneless, making my heart pound like a fucking hammer.

His eyes are drilling into mine; he's not only watching me, he's reading me, fucking looking in my heart and I can’t do anything to stop it. I can only hold his gaze, showing him that I'm here, that he can do whatever he wants. And he knows it, because his lips curl into a slow, seductive smile that makes my head spin and sends hot shivers along my spine.

His eyes don’t move away; the whole song he's looking at me, drinking in every tiny move I make – not that there was much to see, as I'm still barely even able to breathe.

As he sings the last line he tilts his head, only a little bit and raises his eyebrow. My eyes slide closed, knowing he’s watching me, feeling his gaze almost psychically.

I can’t stand it anymore, every single nerve in my body screams for a touch and my skin feels as if it’s too tight over my bones.

As soon as I feel his eyes leaving me, I jump to my feet, knees shaking but with sheer willpower I steady them. I shortly see Chloe's shocked and confused face but right now I can't talk to her, I need to leave, out, away. I wave her off as she half stands up, ready to follow me. I don’t need her.

I turn to go into the bathrooms but then I realize I need to get out of the club, so I stumble through the emergency exit. I kick the door open and almost trip outside. The alley behind the club is dark and empty – exactly what I need. I take a few steps, breathing heavily, trying to get my self-control back.

I don’t know how long I'm standing there, trying to get myself back together. I still can hear the music and the cheers, but that’s too far outside my awareness to even care. I'm inhaling the cold, damp night air, concentrating at the feeling of it, just in and out, nothing else.

Minutes – or hours? I don’t know – I straighten my back, pushing the hair out of my face. I exhale deeply and turn, ready to go back inside. I've barely taken one step as the door opens, music and light falling on the wet concrete and Steve is standing in the door frame.

I freeze. Again. I'm not able to move, I just stare at him.

He looks at me, with these fucking blue eyes, scanning me and as he takes one step forward, the sounds escaping my throat could not be controlled.

He must have heard me, because the grin he gives me is knowing and mischievous.

He comes closer, slowly, his gaze never leaving my eyes, still softly smiling.

I swallow hard, feeling the blood rushing in my ears as he takes the last few steps; he’s standing only a few inches away, I can feel the heat he's radiating, I can see the small wrinkles around his eyes and I can smell a mix of clean sweat, whiskey and something dark and raw that makes me shiver.

“You enjoy the show?” he drawls, stroking his hair behind his ear, and my eyes are glued to the elegant fingers and his small wrists.

He sees it and chuckles lowly; I look up and his eyes capture mine again. My mind is dizzy and I can’t think straight under his blue gaze.

I nod shakily; I am not able to articulate any words.

“Good,” he murmurs, and there’s that raspy edge in his voice again, that makes me moan with longing. My fingertips are itching; I want to touch him so bad it hurts. I reach out before I realize what I do. His eyes narrow as I lay one hand on his chest, sighing deeply at the contact, feeling the fabric of his shirt under my palm.

And then he shoves my back against the wall, his lips are on mine, hot and fierce, kissing me with a passion I'd never expected. I cling to him, hands in his shirt, pulling him close.

His tongue pushes past my lips, hard and demanding and so fucking amazing. His taste is intoxicating, and as his tongue meets mine we both groan at the sensation of the touch.

He presses hard against me, his tongue playing with mine, diving deeper, seeking more, and fuck if I'm not giving him what he wants. I pull him closer, wanting to feel him, wanting to melt into him.

“Yeah,” he mutters breathlessly against my mouth and I try to crawl into him, wanting to become one with him as I pull a little more, closer, tighter; God, he feels so fucking great.

His kiss got deeper and deeper, more aggressive now. He's growling lowly, I can feel the vibrations against my body, every single nerve tingles, and fuck, it’s the hottest sound I've ever heard. His hands cup my face, one slides into my hair, holding me against him; I can’t move and I don’t want to. I can smell his aftershave, smoke and something bitter and musky and I want to bathe in that scent, want to cover myself with his body, feel every inch of that soft, warm skin and drown in his eyes until the day I die.

My lungs are screaming for air right now, but fuck, I can't stop kissing him and more important, I don’t want to stop. But he who eventually pulls back, just enough to give us both the chance to gasp for some oxygen before our lips find their way back to one another, kissing again; the urge to feel each other, the pure need and the deep want dominating everything else. He shoves his muscular thigh between my legs, rubbing lightly and I bite down on his lip to suppress the needy whine.

I can feel his cock against my leg, hard and throbbing, and he swallows the moan that slips, licking deep in my mouth, making me forget that there’s a world outside his lips, his body, his skin under my hands.

As he again pulls back, I'm leaning in, stealing one more kiss before I let him go, panting, lips burning. I search his eyes; they are almost black now, pupils wide and wanting and I haven’t seen anything sexier in my life.

“Hey, I'm Steve,” he whispers, tone seductive and raw, and the moan I make is loud and uncensored.

“Nice to meet you, Steve, I'm Maggie,” I say just as quietly, and my heart stops for a second as he smiles at me, because that smile, right here and now? I want – I need – that every fucking day from now on.

“God, please...” I breathe, hands shaking heavily as I push them in his hair, shoving it out of his gorgeous face.

“What?” he asked, eyes shimmering, that fucking smile still on his lips.

“You, your smile, that’s killing me. You have no idea how fucking sexy that is, don’t ya?”

And there it is again, wide, open, honest and bright as the sun and I know I'm completely lost.

“Oh, please...have mercy.”

My head falls against his chest and he closes his arms around me, holding me together, because if he ever lets me go, I may shatter into thousand pieces.

“Steve???”

The new voice is loud and angry. My head shoots up, meeting Steve’s amused look before he turns, grinning brightly.

“Chris?” He's purring his name, deep and low and I'm shivering.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing there, huh?”

I glimpse over Steve’s shoulder and see Christian, standing in the door, hands on his hips and a mad look on his face. He's pissed, I can see that, but I don’t know why. Confused I press my back against the wall, hiding behind Steve and I watch as Christian comes over, glaring at him with an intensity that makes me flinch.

But Steve obviously isn't impressed; he's still grinning widely as Christian stops right in front of him. He throws me a short angry look before he reaches out, curling his hand around Steve’s neck and pulls him into a kiss. I watch in awe as Steve wraps his arm around the other man, pulling him close and kisses him with a passion and affection that makes me cringe. I see how Christian melts against Steve’s body just like I did moments ago; it’s the sexiest and hottest thing I've ever seen. They keep kissing, fingers moving restlessly over each other’s bodies. Steve slips his hands under Christian's shirt and the groan I hear makes me move a little closer to them; I can’t stop it, I must see, hear...fuck I want to feel it. I see how Christian arches into Steve and my eyes slide over his strong arms, down his chest and stops at the bulge in his jeans. Both are still kissing, moaning softly into each other’s mouth, rubbing against each other. Christian's hands runs over Steve’s back, up and down before he let them slide over his ass, squeezing firmly, bucking against him and at the same time, Steve lets out a loud groan.

I can almost feel it, feel the hands on my ass, the tongue in my mouth, the body against mine.

“Fuck.” I hear the word, realizing too late that I am the one who said it.

Christian opens one eye, glancing at me before he kisses Steve one last time and leans back. He's breathing a little fast but his eyes are sharp and knowing.

“And who the heck are you?” He is growling, dangerously quiet and I swallow hard.

“Mag...I'm Maggie,” I can say hesitantly.

“And why do you think you can fuck my man here, huh?”

His blue eyes are scanning me, seeing my shaking hands and my flushed face.

I can’t answer, his stare is so intense, so piercing and I flinch, not able to say anything.

“Chris, Baby, leave her alone.” Steve's soft drawl shifts his focus back to him. Steve’s hands caresses his face and he’s smiling. Christian scowls at him but Steve’s fingers smooth the wrinkles on his forehead and Christian visibly relaxes under his touch.

“I thought we could have some fun...together,” he mumbles before he holds his hand out, looking at me, arching an eyebrow in an unspoken question.

I don’t hesitate; taking the two steps forward and laying my hand in his seems the most natural thing to do.

“Good girl,” Steve presses a short kiss to my mouth before he tangles one hand in Christian's hair, pulling me closer and wraps his arm around me.

“And now be good to each other.”

Christian grumbles something I don’t get but I don’t care because he leans in, kissing me, hard and possessive, his tongue invades my mouth and all I can do is groan. He tastes of whiskey and beer, but there’s that hint of Steve on his lips, and I'm searching that. I hear Steve chuckle and feel his hands running over my back, slipping under the thin fabric of my shirt. His warm touch on my naked skin and Christian's tongue in my mouth is mind-blowing and I feel like I'm falling. But Christian wraps his arms around me and I feel Steve pressing against me from behind. I'm surrounded by heat; I feel Steve's hard dick on my ass and Christian's cock is pressing against my leg. My mind is blank and all I can do is hang on, kissing Christian, feeling both men hard and strong against me.

Steve’s fingers are crawling around my waist, stroking my stomach and one hand slips in my jeans.

I gasp at his touch, my hands are digging deep in Christian's shoulders. He's biting my lower lip before he lets go and his hands are sliding over my breast, my hard nipples, down to the button of my jeans. His eyes are observing me closely as he pops it open, slowly unzipping the fly. Steve’s fingers are stroking over the sensitive skin, sliding deeper and my head falls back on his shoulder as he gently parts me, slipping inside me, carefully moving. I thrust my hips into his hand, moaning and panting, wanting to feel him as deep as possible.

He pulls me hard against his chest, rubbing his thumb against me while he murmurs naughtiness in my ear. Christian is watching us closely, hungry expression in his eyes while his hands cup my boobs, pinching my nipples through the shirt, making me whimper and wiggle under their touches. The double sensation is too much for me; I can feel my orgasm rising, deep in my stomach, bubbling up like champagne. Steve is biting at my neck, licking the skin, driving me crazy with longing. Christian's fingers circle around my nipples, adding more pressure, making me wince at the sweet pain.

“Come on, Baby, show us how fucking hot you can come,” Steve growls in my ear, his fingers sliding in and out, faster and harder, rubbing over that sweet spot of mine.

Christian leans in and his lips brush over mine, swallowing the moans, licking deep in my mouth. One hand leaves me, reaching around me and I hear Steve moan softly. I turn my head and see his eyes falling shut as Christian's hand tangles in his hair. Both lean forward, trapping me between their bodies and as their lips met, it takes only one last rub of Steve’s hand and I'm coming hard. I bite my lips, shuddering heavily and if I wasn’t caught in their embrace I would be sinking to the ground because my knees would be giving in.

Steve’s arm holds me on my feet, Christian's hand steadies me and I'm shaking uncontrollably.

They are still kissing, making quiet little noises of pleasure that are so fucking hot I have to bury my head on Christian's shoulder to not scream out loud.

They part what seem like an eternity later, Christian takes one step back and cups his cock through his jeans. He makes a choked sound, his eyes burning dark in the dim light of the alley.

“Can we _please_ go somewhere more comfortable??” he asked through gritted teeth, voice hoarse and I can see the need in his face.

Steve is still holding me and I hear a soft laugh; his warm breath ghosts over the sweaty skin on my neck and makes me shiver again.

“Sure, Darlin', but we're taking her with us. She seems like fun.”

His words are dripping with sex and lust and my hips are moving unconsciously back and he growls deeply.

“See,” he breathes, yanking me around and kissing me so hard, my whole being is reduced to the feeling of his lips on mine and his tongue in my mouth. My hand wanders down, shoving in those fucking low sitting jeans and curls around his hot, hard cock. I'm loving the sounds he makes as I stroke slowly over the full length, twisting my fingers over the head, feeling the wetness there.

“Hotel. Now.” Christian's voice is barely audible, but I hear the hint of steel in it and with a little pout I let go and pull my hand back. The fingertips are glistening with his pre-come and without thinking I slip them into my mouth; the taste of it has my head spinning and I can’t control the deep, wanting groan as the bitterness explodes on my tongue.

“Ohhh, fuck.... “ Steve's is grunting now, and as I open my eyes, his own are only slits, sparkling and preying.

“Go.”

He's pushing me gently forward; Christian's arm closes around my shoulder as he pulls me close and we walk out of the alley and to a car parked at the side of the road.

*

15 minutes later we're stumbling into their hotel room, hands dragging eagerly on clothes, desperate to touch naked flesh. I am shaking as I pull Steve’s shirt over his head while Christian is working on my pants. Steve smirks a bit as he undoes Christian's shirt, kissing him quickly before he turns his attention to me.

“You. Bed,” he commands, voice rough and low and his eyes are dark and narrowed.

I crawl onto the king size bed, not sure what to do next. Steve seems to sense my insecurity as he takes Christian's hand, leading him to the end of the bed and pushes him down. He slides up the bed, his hand running over my leg, my hips, upwards until he cups my face and pulls me into a fierce kiss. I'm melting; his lips and his tongue are doing things to me I'd never expected and I like it. I'm pressing closer to him, wanting to feel him with every inch of my skin. I feel Christian behind me, his hands are sliding over my back, drawing random patterns on the small of my back, making me shiver.

“What do you want?” Christian mumbles in my ear, teasing me with his dick, rubbing it against my ass.

I can’t answer because Steve's tongue is still in my mouth, swirling around mine, making me moan with want. I feel Steve smile against my lips and he grazes his teeth over my lower lip before he pulls back. His eyes are wandering over me, slowly, watching me quiver under his look and Christian's touch.

“Damn, girl, you're hot.” he says, hands running over my neck and my shoulders to still on my hips.

“Chris, Baby...?” He's drawling his name and I can feel the body behind me shudder at the sound. Apparently Steve’s voice has the same effect on both of us, Christian and me.

“Hmmm?”

Steve leans over and trails a finger over Christian's arm, wicked grin on his face.

“I want you to fuck her, nice and slow, making her moan and squirm, I wanna hear her yelling your name...”

My eyes are falling close and Christian's hand tightens on my hip.

“Yeah? You'd like that, huh??” He's slurring, shifting even closer, shoving his hot dick between my legs and I rock back, I can’t help myself.

“Darlin', you know, I love watching you lose control....”

Before I can even move, Christian has flipped me around, kissing me hard and his hands are everywhere. Slowly he shifts his mouth, kissing down my neck, sliding deeper, his lips burning hot on my sensitive skin. As he closes them around my hard nipple, sucking slightly I can’t hold back the little scream, it just feels too fucking great. My hands tangle in his hair, holding on, because the whole room is spinning. He lifts himself up, pushing a knee between my legs and I spread them so he can slide between them; his stomach is pressing hot against my pussy and I bite my lip to suppress another groan.

“Nah, don’t do that,” Steve growls in my ear, his hands joining Christian's on his way over my body, “don't hold back, just let go. We got you, Baby, just relax....”

His voice is rough and low and I just do what he wants; I'm already gone to far. While Christian kisses and licks his way down, Steve’s tilting my head, kissing me and making my head spin with the double sensation.

As Christian's tongue slides between my legs, I gasp and my hands claw deep in his hair; I feel him panting against my skin, which shoots a white hot jolt through every nerve in my body.

“Holy fuck,” I breathe as my hips arch up, seeking the heat of his mouth.

His tongue is swirling, licking and then he's softly biting that sweet spot of mine and I lose the tiny bit control I have left.

“Jesus,...fuck... please,” I pant, dizzy with lust, “please... wanna feel you...”

One last lick and Christian is over me, snake-like fast, grabbing my hips firmly and with one smooth move he’s pushing his dick inside me.

I yelp out loud at the pleasure as he fills me so deeply, so completely, I can’t think anymore, only feel.

He stills for a moment, watching me intensely with those fucking blue eyes before he starts moving, teasing me, insanely slow. Steve continues kissing me, but I can't concentrate, the feeling of Christian inside me is just too much. Steve notices it and snickers silently before he lays back, one hand on my breast, playing with my nipple. His other hand slides down his body, closing around his weeping dick; I hear him sighing at his own touch. That little sound adds to the sensation of Christian moving inside me and makes every nerve tingle. I force myself to loosen the grip in Christian's hair and let one hand glide over Steve’s body until I find his cock. He's so hard and I close my fingers around him. He sucks in a sharp breath as I stroke him, long, slow moves over silky soft skin. He shifts a little so I have a better angle.

“Oh...that feels so good...” he mutters, bucking his hips into my touch.

I'm moaning loudly as Christian fucks harder into me, moving faster now. He’s leaning down, sucking my lip into his mouth, biting hard down the flesh before he lets go. His eyes are burning into mine as his hips pump harder, pushing me into the mattress, sweat running down his face. I feel every thrust so deep inside me, so fucking deep it almost hurts. I lift my legs, slinging them around his waist, pulling him even closer. Steve’s groaning in my ear, breathing heavily as my grip tightens around him, my motions getting sharper the closer I get to my climax.

“Oh, Baby, you're so fucking hot,” Christian pants but as I open my eyes and look at him, his gaze isn’t on me but on Steve, watching him.

Steve’s raising a hand, caressing his cheek and as I look at him, he’s smiling at him, so soft and sweet my heart flutters at the sight.

“Kiss me,” Steve groans and Christian bends down, sealing his lips over Steve’s.

The view of those two, kissing each other with such passion does it for me; I feel every muscle tensing and I arch into Christian, clenching around his dick, coming hard. I'm shaking, my legs fall down and I’m aware that I'm moaning incoherently.

Christian is thrusting frantically now, he's letting go of Steve, his head bends down as he makes two, three shaky moves before he stiffens, letting out an ecstatic growl and collapses on me.

Steve's hand closes around mine on his dick, urging me to move faster, harder and I comply. He’s writhing on the bed, his breath comes in sharp, short gasps and then Christian's big hand joins ours. “Let us,” Christian murmurs, nudging Steve’s hand away and with a deep sigh he clenches his hands into the sheets.

“God, that feels fucking amazing...yeah...ohhh... don’t stop...harder...yes...” His words fade and his whole body is shaking now. Christian's and my hands are wet and slick with his pre-come, sliding over his pulsating cock. He’s thrusting into our touch, mumbling, panting and then his back arches up, every muscles tenses and the sound he makes has Christian pushing into me again and I moan loudly.

Steve’s coming over our joined hands, hot and in long spurts, covering our fingers, and the whole room echoes with our moans and cries. Christian's still stroking him, slowly and firmly; I feel Steve’s dick throbbing under my palms and the feeling is just incredible. Steve lays his hands over ours to stop Christian's moving and groans softly.

I can finally open my eyes. I see Christian smiling and as I look over to Steve I see the same smile on his face. He tucks Christian down and kisses him, a languid, sensual kiss and suddenly I feel left out. The quiet noise leaving my mouth sounds frustrated, even I can hear that and Steve breaks the kiss, turning Christian's head and without opening his eyes his lips are on mine. I sigh happily as I taste Steve in it, but this time, Christian kisses me deeper, harder and for the first time I get a hint of his own taste. And fuck, I can imagine why Steve loves him; there's something raw and untamed that makes me dig my hands deep on his back, wishing he would never stop.

Steve’s chuckle makes Christian break the kiss, making me whine again.

“Shhh...Darlin', you'll get more, but he needs a break, 'kay? C'mere...” He leans over, kissing me quickly before Christian pulls out of me, making me cringe and moan silently at the loss. He rolls off of me but immediately presses against my side, his hot and sweaty skin on mine. Steve’s warm limbs cover my other side; I'm again pressed between those amazing bodies. Their hands meet over my belly, fingers wandering restlessly over my skin, sending chills through my spine; their legs slinging over mine and entwine with each other and I don’t know anymore where one ends and the other one begins. I feel boneless, sated and just fucked out.

“You're tired, Baby?” Steve purrs in my ear, sexy and low, and as much as I want to say “No”, the yawn that just slips past my urge to suppress it proves me wrong.

Both men laugh softly, Christian kisses my shoulder and Steve reaches out, pulling a blanket over us.

“Sleep a bit. You'll need it,” he says, nibbling on my earlobe and I shudder at the hinted promises for more in his tone. I buzz approvingly, already too far away to form any words.

Their warm flesh surrounds me, both are quietly humming and I faintly recognize the song from earlier tonight. I feel my lips curl into a weak smile before darkness surrounds me.

 *

As I wake up, I'm confused. Where am I? I force my eyes open, but the room is barely lit and I don’t see much. A blanket is laying over me and I realize that I'm naked. Before I can really think about that soft grunts reach my ear and I tilt my head. My gaze falls on the two men, too lost in each other to take notice of me. Suddenly everything rushes back and I bite my lip to hold back a groan.

My mind is racing while my eyes get used to the darkness; I can see now. And what I see has me shift under the blanket and my hand sneaks between my legs.

Christian and Steve are kissing, deep and slow and totally focused on one another, hands tangled in each other’s hair, moaning lowly. The sounds they make are so fucking hot my hand moves a little faster, a little more urgent. I slip one finger inside myself, cringing a little at the sore feeling it causes, but the pain just adds more pleasure to it.

I watch with half-closed eyes as Christian glides over Steve’s body, kissing his skin and as a sharp intake of breath fill the air I see how Christian bites Steve’s nipple, tormenting it with his teeth, nibbling on one while his fingers twist the other one. Steve’s hands are buried in Christian's hair, his arms are flexing and I see the goose bumps on them.

My free hand wanders to my breast, cupping it, pressing a little harder, pinching the aching nipple and I can imagine how Christian's hot lips feel around them.

“Wanna fuck you.” It’s only a whisper in the dark but I know its Christian who said it.

“Then do it, Darlin'. Because that’s what I’ve wanted all night long since I saw you fuck her. So goddamn hot... Made me...” The rest is a silent curse cause Christian slides down his body and closes his lips around the other man's hard cock.

“Fuck... oh.. Jesus, yes, that feels fucking amazing, Baby...ohh...”

“Ssshhh, you’ll wake her up.” Christian murmurs, wrapping one hand around Steve’s dick and his tongue flicks out, licking quickly over the glistening head before he sinks his teeth in it, carefully, I can see that, but Steve’s back arches high up and the curses are getting louder.

Christian glances up his body and then his eyes meet mine. They are shimmering in the darkness, sparkles dancing in them and he cocks an eyebrow at me, obviously amused that I'm watching them. His gaze wanders down to where he can see the movement under the sheets and he snickers. I'm blushing deeply but I can't stop, my finger only slips deeper inside, thumb rubbing harder over that sensitive spot.

“Chris?” Steve’s voice is thick with need and his fingers move restlessly through his hair.

Christian grins at me and his mouth closes again around Steve’s dick, swallowing the whole shaft and seeing that, seeing it disappearing between those full lips has me gasp for air. That's possibly the most sensual thing I have ever seen; fuck, I’ve never seen something like this but it turns me on like nothing else.

Steve’s writhing on the bed, groaning roughly, his chest is glistening with sweat and I can see his heavy heartbeat in the crook of his neck.

“Chris... now... god, I need you...”

Christian lifts his head, winking at me and slides back up to kiss Steve deeply and I can almost taste the pre-come on my tongue that Steve must taste now.

“Turn around, Baby,” Christian mumbles, leans back and Steve rolls on his stomach. His eyes are closed and soft trembles run over his arms.

I hear a silent sound and as I look back to Christian, he opens a bottle with lube. He pouring a bit on his hands and slicks his hard, thick cock with it. His eyes are wandering: between me, watching him and Steve’s back, naked and pale in the dim light. A smile is lingering in his lips as he lays one hand on the small of Steve’s back while the other one slips between his ass.

I bite my lip and taste blood as I see how Steve’s face lit up as Chris slowly circles his hole and as he pushes carefully inside his eyelids flutter open.

Our eyes lock; I can’t look away, not for the life of it. I drown in them, black and a hint of blue, capturing me, forcing me to hold the gaze.

“Watch it,” he mouths and then he lifts himself up, giving Christian perfect access. I hear the rustling of the sheets, I see the soft shudders as Christian grabs his hips ,teasing him for a moment and then pushes slowly inside him. The muscles in Steve’s arms are shaking and he bites his lips but his eyes never leave mine. I feel Christian still, nobody is moving for a moment, time's standing still, only harsh pants fill the room.

“Move, goddamnit,” Steve finally breathes, thrusting his hips against Christian, drawing a long, low moan from him.

“You want me to fuck you? Ohh, you can get that.” Chris's voice is so hoarse, it almost hurts to listen to it.

I more feel than see how he pulls back and as he rams back inside, Steve yells, his hands clench deep in the pillow under his head. His eyes widen even more and out of instinct I let my free hand slide under his. His grip his hot and hard but our fingers entwine and his lips curl into a tiny smile.

Christian is groaning as he again pulls out, then slams back inside, so hard and deep I can almost feel it and Steve and I moan in unison. Christian curses and then his movements become liquid and steady; he's thrusting into Steve and every impact sends shivers over his skin. His eyes are drilling deep in mine, I can’t close mine, I'm panting and my fingers inside me start moving in the same rhythm.

My breath speeds up the same moment Steve’s does, and the slick sounds of Christian fucking deep into Steve makes my pussy throb and ache.

Sweat runs down Steve’s face, his teeth are grating his lips and I see how he's getting closer and closer. His fingers are tightening around mine, it almost hurts but I return the grip just as hard, wanting to keep the contact to him, wanting to feel him when he comes.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Christian's hand leaving Steve’s hip, snaking around his stomach and the loud growl leaving his lip tells me that Christian's hand is on Steve’s cock now.

“God, feels so fucking amazing, yes...oh.. don’t stop.. yeah, just there... ohhh...”

Christian is growling and it turns me on so much my hand is working myself furiously now, rubbing, twisting; Steve is licking his lips, his stare so intense that I come, crying out loud as my orgasm ripples through me, long and heavy like never before. My legs are jerking, my arms, my whole body is and my sight goes black for a moment. My heart feels like its exploding in my chest and I try to concentrate on breathing.

And then Steve’s yelling Christian's name, loud and harsh, and my view clears. I'm still looking at him and I see how his eyes cloud, getting even darker and then they fall shut as he’s coming under Christian's touch. Faintly I register that Chris is moaning loudly and then he falls on Steve’s back, clinging to him and both are collapsing on the bed, shaking, trembling, covered in sweat and gasping for air.

“Oh my god...Baby... I... oh.. I'm... still...” Chris lays on top of Steve, covering him with his body and is still weakly thrusting into Steve, making both moaning with such a deep urge it feels like they are dying.

Eventually we can catch our breath but none of us is able to move. Chris's lids open lazily and his gaze falls on me.

“You enjoyed the show, hmm?!” His voice is raspy and hard on the edge to break and it sends a quiet shiver down my spine. I grin sheepishly but I nod.

“Good, because we did, too, didn’t we, Darlin'?”

He kisses Steve’s neck, licking one long stripe over his skin and Steve yelps softly. I can almost taste him, and I lean over to kiss each arm, first Steve’s, than Christian's, nipping on their heated, damp skin. Both taste salty but either of them has his own unique taste and I moan longingly, causing both to look at me.

Christian leans down, kissing me, his tongues swipes quickly over my mouth before he rolls off of Steve; I hear the protesting whimper as he slips out of him and his bruised lips narrow in a little pout.

I can’t help but smirk; I know how he feels. He's smiling back and motions for me to move closer. I shift a little so he can reach out and kiss me. His kiss is fierce and even though I already came twice today I know his mouth, his lips and his tongue are able to make me come a third time. The whimpers filling the thick air are mine and Steve grins into the kiss; he fucking knows what he does to me. I pull back, panting and glare at him.

“Stop it. You wore me out. I need a break.” I gasp, but the smile on my lips proves me wrong. Chris's arm slides over his side, pulling him against him, nuzzling his neck. Steve’s lips part into a breathtaking smile and his eyes twinkle. In the soft dimness he’s looking like personified sin and my heart breaks at the sight.

I just realized that he would never be mine alone. Christian is murmuring words in his ear I can't hear, I don’t want to hear. Steve is glowing, his whole being radiates satisfaction and happiness and I know that it’s not because of me. I roll over, suddenly tired as hell and the sting in my heart hurts more than it should.

“Hey...” Steve’s voice is low and sounds concerned. A soft whisper and then he’s behind me, curling around me, his arms tugging me in a tight embrace.

“You okay?”

I want to nod, but I can’t, my throat feels like I get choked and I blink the tears back that fill my eyes.

“Darlin'...Maggie, sweetheart, what is it?”

That’s Chris, crawling over Steve and me, and the bed dips as he lays down in front of me. His hand lifts my head and he sees the tears running down my face.

“Hey, stop that, don’t cry...shhhh...” Chris shifts closer, soothing me, his hands running over my sides, my face, gently and quietly.

“Baby,” Steve murmurs in my hair, “why are you crying, hmm? Tell us...”

I'm sobbing now, shaking my head helplessly, I can’t tell them, I just can’t. I don’t have any rights here, I'm just...what? Fun? A little diversion in their love life? I don’t know and I don’t care, I just know I can’t tell them.

Eventually I calm down, exhausted now and my eyes fall shut, slowly drifting to sleep. I hear Chris and Steve talking quietly but I don’t listen. They are still holding me; warm, calloused fingers caressing my skin, accompanying me into my dreams.

*

When I wake up, the sun is shining. This time I know where I am. Both men are still where they were when I fall asleep, Steve in my back, Chris in front of me.

I watch him sleeping a while before I carefully climb over him; I don’t want to wake them up. Steve mumbles in his sleep but neither of them wakes up.

I'm sticky and sweaty and I can’t leave like that. I collect my clothes from the floor and head for the bathroom. After a long hot shower, I get dressed and as I enter the bedroom again, my heart sinks. Steve is curled around Chris, pressed flush against him, arms and legs thrown over the other man, face buried in the crook of his neck. Chris's hand is in Steve’s hair, and a tiny smile lingers on his lips, even in his sleep.

I sigh softly. Yeah, those two belong together, but I? I don’t belong here.

Carefully I walk over and pull the blanket over them. One last look, then I grab my purse and leave, closing the door silently behind me.

*

I have no idea how I got home but somehow I did.

And now I'm sitting at the window, watching the traffic rush by, hands clinging to a mug with coffee. It’s raining, which fits my mood. Chloe called twice, the answering machine is still blinking but I don’t want to talk to her right now.

She would want to know what happened last night and I'm not ready to tell her. I don’t know if I want to tell her at all, but I'm also sure she's going to get it out of me, no matter what.

My thoughts are running in circles and it drives me crazy. I want to forget last night and at the same time I can’t.

Can’t forget how great Steve tastes.

Can’t forget how incredible Chris feels under my hands.

Can’t forget how amazing it feels to kiss Steve just to trade the taste with Chris, knowing it turns him on just like it does to me.

I take a sip of my coffee, staring blindly into the gray outside my window as the phone starts ringing.

I frown at it but don’t move. I don’t want to talk to anybody right now. Eventually it stops and I sigh.

Then my cell starts buzzing and I curse quietly but I stand up. Chloe will probably come over in person, knocking on my door when I don’t answer my phone.

I fish the phone out of my purse and flip it open. It’s only a text, no call, but I don’t understand. I'm staring at the words, trying to process what I’m reading.

Finally the letters make sense and a smile spreads over my face, my heart flutters and warmth washes over me and the room seems a little lighter.

I return back to my window seat, watching the traffic rushing by but now it feels like a new beginning, not an end. I throw another look at my cell that I'm still holding, smiling silently at the few words there:

_We kinda stole your number last night because we wanted to ask you something: Be our Baby?_

I am not really sure where this going to lead, but the one thing I know as I type my answer: it’s worth a try.

 _Yes_.

As I hit “Send” the sun breaks to the clouds and illuminates the sky.

 


End file.
